Hosea Blackford
Hosea Blackford (c. 1860-1937) a lawyer and Socialist politician from Dakota. He served as the thirtieth President of the United States (1929-1933) (the second Socialist to hold the office), and before that, the country's first Socialist Vice President (1921-1929) before that. His presidency was marred by the stock market crash and the Pacific War. His wife was fellow representative and storied politician, Flora Hamburger. Early Years and Entry into Politics Blackford was inspired to enter politics by chance. In 1882, he was aboard train from Montana to Dakota, where he met fellow passenger and former president Abraham Lincoln. They conversed about Lincoln's positions regarding labor. In later years, Blackford told his future wife, Flora Hamburger, that Lincoln had "opened his eyes" during that conversation. Blackford entered politics. He was elected a Socialist representative of Dakota. While in Congress, he became friendly with freshman New York representative Flora Hamburger, herself a committed Socialist, adamently opposed to the Great War. Despite the differences in their ages, their politics (Flora was far more radical) and their religion (Flora was Jewish) their friendship blossomed into a romantic one, and they married. Vice President By 1918, with the United States victory in the Great War, the political tides in the country had shifted. That year, for the first time in the country's history, the Socialists won a majority in Congress, breaking the Democrats' monopoly on power. In 1920, Blackford was asked by Upton Sinclair to be the Socialists' Vice Presidential nominee. The Socialists won the 1920 election, defeating incumbent Democrat Theodore Roosevelt. Sinclair and Blackford were re-elected in 1924. Blackford described the job as being a "$12,000 a year hatrack." President In 1928, Blackford accepted the Socialist Party nomination for President. With eight years of prosperity under Sinclair to campaign on, Blackford successfully depicted his Democratic opponent, Calvin Coolidge, as a regressive. The country agreed, and Blackford won in a landslide. When Coolidge phoned Blackford to concede, he predicted that the bull market could not last and that a dramatic crash was certain. Blackford naively dismissed Coolidge's predictions believing that the Socialists had enacted adequate safety measures. However, history proved Coolidge right as an economic panic and subsequent stock market crash came in mid-1929. The blame was laid at Blackford's feet. Shantytowns of unemployed people in the United States become known as Blackfordburghs, whose names mocked the failure of the Blackford Presidency. In response he passed make-work legislation, which proved both costly and ineffective. Things were made even worse for Blackford in 1932 when the [[USS Remembrance|USS Remembrance]] caught a disguised Japanese ship supplying weapons to Canada's resistance. The Japanese attacked the Remembrance, and the Pacific War began. Blackford's hopes of reelection were completely crushed, when, during a rally for Blackford in Los Angeles, the Japanese carried out an air-raid on the city. Blackford immediately rolled back the military budget cuts that had been instituted under Sinclair, but the war quickly stalemated on the high seas. Defeat and Retirement Blackford was easily defeated by Coolidge for the Presidency in 1932. He retired to Dakota, and then returned to New York City and Philadelphia with his wife, Flora, when she was reelected to Congress. Despite Blackford's failures, the Democrats under president Herbert Hoover (who served Calvin Coolidge's term when the latter died as president-elect) proved just as incapable of solving the depression. Thus, Blackford lived to see the Socialists regain power, with the election of Al Smith as president in 1936. However, Blackford died shortly after, in 1937. Former presidents Hoover and Sinclair were among his pall-bearers. He and Flora had one son, Joshua. See Also *Calvin Coolidge, the 30th President of the United States in OTL. He runs against Blackford in both 1928 and 1932 in the Southern Victory series, losing the first election, but winning the second one. However, Coolidge dies while president-elect in 1933. *Herbert Hoover, the 31st President of the United States, who, like Blackford was elected in 1928 in OTL, and whose presidency was also doomed by the Great Depression. Like Blackford, Hoover was a one term president. In Southern Victory, Hoover himself becomes president after Calvin Coolidge dies while President-elect, accidently suceeding Blackford. Category:Southern Victory Characters Category:Americans Category:Hamburgers Category:Lawyers Category:Miners Category:Members of the U.S. House of Representatives (Fictional Work) Category:Presidents of the United States (Alternate Timeline) Category:Vice Presidents of the United States (Alternate Timeline) Category:Members of the American Socialist Party (Alternate Timeline) Category:Unsuccessful Presidential Candidates (Alternate Timeline) Category:Protestants Category:Died of Natural Causes (Fictional Work) Category:1860s Deaths (Fictional Work) Category:1930s Deaths (Fictional Work)